There are numerous opportunities and circumstances in which individuals may operate vehicles, either rented vehicles or vehicles that the individuals may own. With the proliferation of the “sharing economy,” these opportunities and circumstances are increasing. For example, individuals have increasing access to rental vehicles offered by rental car companies as well as to shared vehicles offered by car sharing companies. For further example, ride sharing services or transportation network companies enable individuals to use their own vehicles to transport other individuals who request rides.
Currently, there exist no systems to process an individual's driving performance when operating a vehicle either for vehicle rental, vehicle sharing, or ride sharing purposes. As a result, there are no safe driving incentives for individuals who operate vehicles in these circumstances, and individuals are not rewarded for their safe driving. Of course, any unsafe driving behaviors are generally priced into costs associated with the services, including vehicle repair and maintenance costs, as well as vehicle insurance. Further, passengers in ride sharing services are not able to gauge a performance of the drivers available in the ride sharing services.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity to effectively and accurately assess vehicle operator performance, as well as incentive/reward certain performance and avail relevant performance data associated with vehicle operators.